Pestar
is a kaiju that fed upon oil and attacked several oil rigs to quench itself. After it was lured onto land, he was knocked out by the SSSP. Later, he was destroyed by Ultraman, who proceeded to undo the damage Pestar had done. Subtitle: History Ultraman Pestar was an aquatic monster that had been preying on oil tankers that wandered too close to his territory for a while. He was first spotted by a drunk man, who tried to alert the authorities, but was dismissed for being intoxicated. Once the Science Patrol heard about the monster and noticed the connection to the disappearance of oil tankers, they were called into action to deal with the monster. They first attempted to lure the monster out of hiding with oil barrels from a nearby oil refinery, but it took a long time to lure the monster out of hiding as it was suspicious of the Science Patrol's actions, and fed once the VTOL vehicles were running out of fuel. Suddenly, a missile was fired by mistake at the monster while it was feeding. Provoked and angry, Pestar headed for the oil refinery and set it ablaze with his flames. Reacting quickly, the monster, due to smoke inhalation, was knocked unconscious. With the flames now out of control at the refinery, the Science Patrol was forced to leave Pestar to deal with the inferno. Luckily, Hayata transformed into Ultraman and managed to put out the fire with ease. Pestar however, was not finished and feebly fired behind Ultraman's back with his flames. However, this proved futile and Ultraman retaliated with the Specium Ray, killing Pestar easily, and leaving Ultraman to finish extinguishing the fire. Trivia *Pestar's name is a combination of Pe'troleum and '''Star'fish. *Pestar's costume is the second in the Ultraman series to be piloted by two suit actors, the first costume was Dodongo. *Pestar's cry is a modified Mothra cry. *Although the credits of Oil S.O.S. credited the provider of the special effects in Takano Koichi's name, it was actually the show's director, Hajime Tsuburaya who was in charge of the episode's effects. Concurrently, Tsuburaya had the quick-witted and unique idea for the costume to have two people in it. **Originally, Pestar was to have two heads, but was eventually given one to give him a more bat-like appearance. *Pestar's two-man appearance would later inspire monsters such as Menjura from Ultraman Tiga, and Antimatter from Ultraman Gaia. *Although not physically seen, Pestar is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Pestar's Spark Doll can be seen in the second Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special. *Pestar is the third kaiju with a bat-like appearance to appear in the Ultra series. The first one was Peguila and the second was Chandora. However Pestar was the first one to fight an Ultra Warrior. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Pestar reappeared in episode 10 of the series, Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero as . Episode 10 is named "Deadly Starfish", which references Pestar's starfish-like appearance. Much like the original kaiju, Pestar was an aquatic monster that had been feeding on oil tankers that passed by his territory. WINR at first tried to pursue and stop Pestar using a submarine known as the "Barracuda" but Pestar's size caught them off guard. After a brief tussle, Pestar escaped. The next night, Pestar reappeared and attacked an oil refinery to feed on its oil, but Ultraman Powered appears in time and destroys Pestar by tossing him into the air and firing his Mega Specium Ray at the kaiju. Trivia *In this series, Pestar's head no longer resembles a bat's head, it looks more Crustacean-like, but almost like a bat if one looks closely. The edges of his body are also surrounded with tube feet. *In this series, Pestar puts up a slightly better fight against Powered by grappling with him at first, but is eventually destroyed (in a low-budget fashion) by Powered. Ultraman X Pestar reappeared in the 27th entry in the Ultra Series, Ultraman X. Pestar was among the dormant Spark Dolls that were buried under the Earth and ocean. But after a strange solar flare bathed the Earth, it awakened every Spark Dolls as they terrorize the Earth. Pestar was among the rampaging monsters and was first seen attacking at an oil refinery in the Middle East. Pestar reappeared as a Cyber Card in the final episode of Ultraman X. After Ultraman X spoke out to Gomora and striked Greeza right in the center of his chest, Pestar, along with all of the other Cyber Cards, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Pestar's power was used to help form the Hybrid Armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Pestar, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Trivia *It is possible that Pestar's attack in the Middle East was due to the region being one of the top producers of petroleum, fitting with Pestar's diet. *Pestar's suit is actually the new stage show suit of the monster. *Pestar was given a new paintjob, with the blue color on his skin changed to grey. Ultraman Orb Chronicle Chapter 2: 'I am the Galaxy's Migrating Bird' Arc Pestar was one of the three monsters (alongside Takkong and Gamakujira) that was awakened in the water Planet Nuock after its inhabitants started fighting against each others. Gai transforms into Ultraman Orb and defeated all three monsters. Ultraman Taiga A robot similar to King Joegue, Gyeronia, and Bemzn based on Pestar known as was summoned by Guar general Imbiza to destroy both Taiga and Andro Ares. Unfortunately, it was destroyed by the two after a short battle. Data - Powered= Powered Pestar :;Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 46,000 t *Width: 80 m *Origin: Undersea :;Powers and Weapons *Flame: Powered Pestar can spew flames from his mouth. Pestar attack.jpg|Flame }} Other Media Ultraman Ball Pestar appeared in the game, Ultraman Ball. Merchandise Two Pestar's and a Powered Pestar were released by bandai for the Ultra Monster Series. The two Pestar' have one point of articulation in the head and are greatly detailed but, are 4in tall like Crazygon. The Powered Pestar was released in 1994 and is also greatly detailed. He stands at 8in tall and its width is 14 in long! The longest Bandai figure out but, doesn't have any articulation. Rarity 170929896345.jpg|X-Plus Pester from X-Plus Japan 190774240951.jpg|Bullmark Orange Pestar from Bullmark Japan Pestar toys.jpg|Bandai Pestar's Powered Pestar toys.jpg|Bandai Powered Pestar Gallery Ultraman Pestar-2.png pestar and ship.jpg|Pestar attacking a boat with oil Pestar_fire.png Pestarr.png Pestar-1.jpg Urutoraman Pestaru.JPG Pestar_WOWOW.png Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero PestarPowered.jpg Pestar_attack.jpg Ultraman X Pestar Arab.png Other Pestar-1.png PESTAR I.jpg Pestar-2.jpg PESTAR-SCENES.jpg Pestar_Showa_render.png img_chara19.jpg|Pestar in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier img_chara21.jpg|Pestar Alternate Form img_02 (4).jpg zx.jpg cf42c678.jpg ichimine_pester_comic_by_sudo5348-daeq4yd.jpg|Comic 'Ultraman' (1968) Ultraman vs Pester 1st underwater battle BQ5vdRJCIAE_gdG.jpg|Comic "Ultraman" (1968) Ultraman Vs. Pestar round 2 Pestar Stage Show.png|Pestar in the Stage Show Pestar take da sippy.png 82cff456a287b12a14c5e61356bb45ad.jpg|Pestar's Anatomy 1 id:Pestar ja:ペスター Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb